Problemas
by Txira
Summary: Lizzy está enfadada porque Ciel la ignora y se la pasa pensando más en cierto mayordomo. Regalo de cumpleaños de Dibucrito, felicidades!  :D


Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para **Dibucrito-chan**! Felicidadeees!~~ :D

Ya se que me adelanté pero como lo terminé y el día de tu cumpleaños no puedo estar, te lo mando ya :3

Espero que te guste! La verdad es que esta idea la tenía por mi mente hace tiempo pero no me decidía a escribirla, gracias a ti la hice por fin :3

Y también espero que os guste a todos los demás :D

Los personajes no son míos, son de Yana Toboso.

**PD: Para los que sigan mi historia "Amor a distancia" siento decirles que me retrasaré un tiempo más en escribirlo ya que debo estudiar mucho este mes que viene. Sean pacientes y les daré unas cuantas sorpresas, entre ellas un extra de "¡Córtalo!" :D**

* * *

><p>- ¡Estoy harta de ti! –Gritó la señorita Elizabeth lanzando el último osito de peluche producido por la Compañía Funtom, a la cabeza del ensimismado Ciel, el cual con el golpe volvió a la realidad para ver como la joven rubia se alejaba corriendo para salir fuera de la sala.<p>

- ¡Lizzy! –La llamó levantándose del sillón donde había estado sentado pero le dejó marchar, bajó la vista mirando aquel osito marrón de aspecto vampírico, con pequeños colmillos en su sonrisa cosida, su sombrero negro de detalles azul arándano y una capa de igual color. Se agachó para recogerlo del suelo y le limpió la oreja del polvo.

- ¿Está bien dejarla marchar, bocchan? –Ciel se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz a su espalda que le hizo girarse sobre sus talones, pero no se alteró demasiado porque sabía que era Sebastian.

- Si, no importa –Murmuró fijando la vista en su mayordomo perdiéndose en su mente de nuevo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –El joven al sentirse atrapado desvió la vista al suelo sonrojado.

- ¡No! ¡No pasa nada! ¿No tienes nada que hacer? Venga, ve a la cocina y empieza a preparar la cena –El mayordomo ante la orden de su joven amo hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de irse por la puerta. Ciel se dejó caer en el sillón con el osito todavía en sus manos, comenzó a acariciarlo y a pensar. ¿Por qué Elizabeth se molestó tanto? Solo estaba pensando en…sus cosas, debe ocuparse de asuntos muy importantes y con ese comportamiento solo estorbaba- Nunca comprenderé a las niñas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en la hora de la cena, Ciel se dirigió al salón donde, para su sorpresa, vio a Elizabeth sentada y cabizbaja y lo que le extrañó aún más fue que el asiento de la niña estaba más alejado de él que lo normal. Carraspeó llamando la atención de la joven y vio que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, seguro que había estado llorando y su sirvienta Paula estuvo con ella ya que era quién estaba detrás de su asiento con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

El peliazul ignoró todo esto y simplemente se sentó a la mesa esperando que Sebastian trajera el primer plato. Se abrieron las puertas dejando ver al bello mayordomo cargando varios platos, era increíble el equilibrio que mantenía, cualquier otra persona ya habría tirado la mitad de comida por el camino. Depositó los manjares ante cada uno con sumo cuidado y destreza.

- Que aproveche.

Ciel cogió el tenedor pinchando un trozo de aquella carne de cerdo con salsa de almendras y se la llevó a la boca saboreándolo despacio, Sebastian siempre era el mejor en todo, pero sobre todo en la cocina, las exquisiteces que conseguía preparar harían morir del gusto a quienes las probasen. Echó una pequeña mirada a la rubia, todavía no había cogido el cubierto ni probado la comida. El joven lanzó un suspiró y dejó su propio cubierto al lado del plato.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No tengo hambre.

- Eso no es lo que te estoy preguntando, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

- No me pasa nada.

- Lizzy, no me puedes engañar, te pasa algo.

- Te estoy diciendo que no me pasa nada Ciel.

- Jeezz… -El nombrado se llevó la mano al puente de su nariz masajeándolo para después apoyar en la mano su cabeza- No te dejaré salir de aquí hasta que me lo digas- Zanjó de esa forma las posibilidades de la joven de no querer decir lo que le pasaba.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa? ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Pues bien, ¡estoy harta de que me ignores, harta de que estemos haciendo algo juntos y te quedes atontado pensando en Dios sabe qué! –Comentó Elizabeth levantando la voz.

- Sabes que soy responsable de muchas cosas y me falta tiempo para estar pendiente de todas.

- Si, claro, siempre pones la misma excusa Ciel, ya estoy cansada de todo esto –Murmuró sin ánimos, se levantó de la silla dejando el paño que cubría sus piernas perfectamente doblado sobre la mesa y se fue hasta la puerta- En verdad, estoy pensando en serio si es verdad que me quieres.

Ese comentario llegó al fondo del joven Phatomhive, sí quería a su prima y prometida, pero…no era ese tipo de querer. Muy dentro de sí lo sabía, sabía que él ya pertenecía a otra persona y que esa persona se adueñó de él antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

- ¿A dónde vas? Todavía no has cenado –Le preguntó mientras veía como se iba por segunda vez.

- No tengo hambre. Me voy ya a casa, buenas noches Ciel.

- Buenas noches Lizzy…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Lo dicho, nunca comprenderé a las niñas… -Ciel se dejó caer boca abajo sobre su cama al cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Empezó a pensar en Elizabeth y todo lo que le había dicho, Ciel quería a esa niña, pero no la amaba, él nunca podría albergar ese sentimiento llamado amor.

La cama era tan cómoda y él estaba tan cansado de tanto pensar a lo largo del día… que poco a poco empezó a vencerle el sueño.

- ¿Bocchan? –Sebastian había entrado en su habitación y sintió como el lado derecho de su cuerpo se movía bajo el peso del mayordomo, que había apoyado su rodilla en el colchón. Ciel se giró adormilado y observó con sus ojos entrecerrados bajo la tenue luz de las velas que siempre llevaba consigo Sebastian por las noches, la sonrisa del demonio que tenía a sus órdenes. Éste comenzó a desabrochar el chaleco negro despacio, dejando paso a la camisa blanca de puntilla que cubría la piel del pequeño. Acarició su pecho con delicadeza y casi con…cariño- Bocchan… -Deslizó las manos lentamente hasta la estrecha cintura de su amo, dirigiéndose al cierre de sus pantalones para abrirlo.

- Sebas…tian… -Susurró. Aquellos actos estaban comenzando a calentar su joven cuerpo, se sentía como en un sueño, pero sabía que no lo era. El mayordomo pasó una de sus manos por la espalda de Ciel y lo levantó de la cama sin demasiado esfuerzo, consiguiendo deslizar el resto de la camisa por sus brazos para finalmente quitársela. Luego se ocupó de quitarle los pantalones negros que se apretaban a sus piernas junto a los zapatos y calcetines. Quedó en ropa interior ante Sebastian, aún así se sentía desnudo porque esos ojos que se clavaban en su cuerpo podían verle hasta las entrañas.

El demonio se apoyó de nuevo a su lado y acercó su cara a la del pequeño amo, acariciando con delicadeza su mejilla. El joven sintió como el calor comenzaba a agolparse en sus mejillas por la cercanía, las cuales seguramente estarían encendidas como bombillas.

- Bocchan…

- Sebastian… -El moreno se agachó aún más sobre él, dirigiéndose a su oído para susurrarle:

- Siéntese un momento, por favor.

El amo dudó de si había entendido bien la petición del mayor pero aún así le obedeció, quedándose sentado en el borde de la cama. Sebastian entonces deslizó una tela sobre la espalda de Ciel.

- Bocchan, meta los brazos –El joven miró extrañado que es lo que le ponía, para ver su típico pijama blanco de un género tan suave y ligero que era como no tener nada.

- ¿El pijama?

- Claro, vine a ponerle el pijama para que pueda meterse en la cama, bocchan –Respondió con una gran sonrisa. Estaba claro que se había dado cuenta de qué es lo que pensaba el joven momentos antes cuando le estaba desnudando. Ciel apartó la vista bruscamente sonrojado y las manos del mayordomo, quedando con el pijama semiabierto.

- ¡Lárgate! ¡Se ponérmelo yo solo! –Alzó la voz mientras empujaba a Sebastian fuera de su habitación.

- De acuerdo, que duerma bien, bocchan –Hizo una pequeña reverencia y cerró la puerta dejando a un pequeño amo apoyado en ella y con una mano agarrando su pecho. El corazón le latía con demasiada violencia por los sentimientos mezclados, vergüenza, emoción, enfado, excitación… ¿amor?

Eso era imposible…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Buenos días, bocchan –El mayordomo había ido temprano a su habitación con el desayuno y a abrir las ventanas, debía airear la habitación. Al ver que su amo no se inmutaba se acercó retirándole la sábana. Allí encontró a Ciel boca abajo y escondiendo su cara en la almohada- Bocchan, debería levantarse ya y al menos hablar con la señorita Elizabeth para arreglar esa discusión de ayer.

"_Para levantarme estoy yo ahora…_" –Pensó el joven, si quisiera se levantaría, pero había algo que se lo impedía- Ahora me levantaré.

- No, debo asegurarme que se levanta y desayuna para poder vestirle y así cumplir con sus obligaciones.

- Sebastian cuando termine te llamaré, puedes irte.

- No me iré de aquí, bocchan.

- Sebastian, en serio, ¡vete de una vez! –Contestó con brusquedad pero con cierta prisa y como un ruego, levantando la vista hacia el demonio con sonrojo, de lo que tuvo como respuesta otra gran sonrisa como la noche pasada. Se le acercó y sentó en la orilla de la cama, susurrándole de nuevo al oído.

- ¿No puede levantarse porque no puede? –Aquello hizo su sonrojo más violento, le había pillado totalmente. No respondió, se limitó a esconder su cara de nuevo en la almohada pero tuvo que apartarla cuando dio un enorme respingo. Sintió como la mano de su mayordomo se deslizó por sus glúteos todavía cubiertos por su pequeño slip blanco, pero que no evitaban que el demonio llevase sus dedos por el hueco que se formaba entre sus piernas, acariciando su parte trasera.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Se incorporó furioso dirigiendo su mano con la palma abierta para darle un guantazo a ese pervertido que tenía como siervo, pero fue parada en su trayectoria. Las manos del sirviente agarraron sus muñecas e hizo que se recostara hacia atrás en la cama- Sebastian, ¡para!

- Estoy con usted para ayudarle en lo que desee, ¿porque no me deja cumplirlo? –Preguntó de nuevo en su oreja, con voz sensual a la vez que ronca, provocando que un pequeño suspiro escapara de su boca- Verá como se divertirá.

El demonio soltó sus muñecas para poder dirigir las manos a su pecho, acariciándole con suavidad, provocando escalofríos o cosquillas para después centrarse en sus rosados pezones que se dedicó en estimular. Bajó por su pecho hasta el estómago con un camino de besos, llegando al borde del slip, los cuales ya no podían ocultar la excitación de su dueño. El moreno siguió dando besos hasta el miembro, por encima de su ropa interior. El joven soltaba pequeños suspiros a cada toque que recibía, ¡aquello era maravilloso!

Sebastian cogió la orilla de la ropa interior y comenzó a bajarla despacio, dejando al descubierto la punta del pequeño miembro erguido. Le dio una pequeña lamida a la punta ya mojada para deslizarla por la extensión, lubricándole. Cuando menos se lo esperó el pequeño, metió el miembro en su boca, otorgándole caricias que le hacían retorcerse de placer a la vez que jadeaba quedadamente. Aquella lengua era tan experimentada… sabía donde estaban sus puntos más sensibles, aquellas que le hacían soltar pequeños grititos. Ciel sabía que no le quedaría mucho más si seguía con aquellas atenciones.

- Seba-Ss…S-Seb…¡Sebastian! ¡P-para!

- Buenos días, bocchan –Las palabras del mayordomo llegaron a él como una jarra de agua fría haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe con un enorme sonrojo y se quedara sentado en la cama asimilando lo que había pasado en esos momentos. El moreno de dedicaba a apartar las cortinas y a abrir los ventanales dejando entrar la luz natural para después acercarse a Ciel.

- ¿Q-qué?

- Que buenos días, debe de atender muchas cosas hoy así que no se quede holgazaneando en la cama y levántese, además, la señorita Elizabeth llamó para avisar de que ésta tarde estaría aquí para hablar con usted.

El joven ignoraba las palabras de Sebastian, todavía tenía muy vivo el recuerdo de los ojos del demonio mientras se ocupaba de sus partes bajas… Ciel levantó la sábana mirando como necesitaba tomar con urgencia una ducha MUY fría. Se levantó con muchas prisas cruzando el camino hasta su baño propio en la habitación, tratando de ocultar su amiguito tan despertado y alegre.

- Voy a darme una ducha.

- ¿Necesita ayuda?

- ¡NO! Dame 30 minutos.

- Empiezo a contarlos, bocchan… -Dijo sacando su reloj de bolsillo y con una enorme sonrisa.


End file.
